NCI's Health Information National Trends Survey is heavily dependent on English, which present serious language barriers to Deaf patients who use American Sign Language (ASL). The availability of HINTS in ASL and English and such that is valid for users of accessible technology and services will provide important insights on understanding the trends in Deaf people's use of the Internet for health-related purposes and improving health communication models that will lead to better personal and public health within the underserved deaf population. The research plan builds on Dr. Kushalnagar's prior research on health communication and quality of life outcomes with Deaf population. The proposed research plan involves a development component (translation) and a research component (health information). Specific aims include (1) translating and implementing HINTS survey in ASL and (2) describing the trends in Deaf sub-groups' use of the Internet for cancer health information. The study will be conducted by a research team that includes: an early career investigator with expertise in health communication and quality of life outcomes in DHH population, a senior investigator with expertise in cancer control and Deaf community outreach, a biostatistician, and a team of Deaf/HH undergraduate student researchers. Results from this study will provide a better understanding of the trends in using the Internet for health-related purposes, which may vary across Deaf sub-groups. The goals of this application are consistent with the NIDCD 2012-2016 strategies related to improving outcomes for human communication and reducing health disparities, and expected findings will support improvement and refinement of health websites that utilize ASL cancer health videos for Deaf consumers, with goals of maximizing effectiveness of dissemination for health-related purposes.